epsilonworldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
***Work Load List***
This is the work load list that the wikia team must accomplish. All members of the team are approved by Asgaroth to work on the wikia. The work load is as follows: *Asgaroth: **-Find flaws; bugs; and fix them. (In Progress) **-Re-make Epsilon Worldwide's Website. (Finished!) **-Add Info Section for Tsunami Gaming Community. (Pending) **-Add IRC commands (Admins, Mods, Half-mods, Vip's, etc.) (In Progress) **-Update Clan List. (In Progress) **-Revise header, and logo. (Finished!) **-Change the Logo. (Finished!) **-Change background. (Finished!) **-Edit and Revise all Articles. (In Progress) **-Create HoS clan Article. (Finished!) **-Create U.N. Article. (Finished!) **-Update Atomix-Gaming staff list. (Finished!) **-Update Renegade X Media Pictures. (In Progress) **-Center some of main page text, and fix pictures above videos. (Finished!) *Slayer21: **-Continuously Updating the HoS clan. (In Progress) **-Continuously Updating the St0rm-Gaming Community. (In Progress) *The Darkz: **(Currently on Administrative Leave) *OSTKAim: **(Currently on Administrative Leave) *InfernoXc: **(Active) *MX-SF: **(Currently on Administrative Leave) *UnitXc: **(Currently on Administrative Leave) **-Add another animated graphics. (In Progress) *Madeen **-Add All Renegade Communities TS, and IRC Channel Addresses. (In Progress) **-Add BC community back to the wikia. (Pending) **-Continuously Updating the U.N Community, and it's subsiderary clans. (In Progress) **-Add a "Clan Creation" Tutorial. (Part 1) (Pending) *Update has been completed! ---------------------------------------------------------------- *-Find flaws; bugs; and fix them. (Finished!) *-Add List of Hacks. (Finished!) *-Add ways to detect prevent Hacks. (Finished!) *-Add UnitXc's Animation Graphics. (Finished!) *-Add Atomix Gaming Community. (Finished!) *-Add Wikia rules for Sysops and other employees. (Finished!) *-Add OSTK Video on YouTube. (Finished!) *-Add List of Hacks 1 Video on YouTube. (Finished!) *-Add OSTK to main page. (Finished!) *-Update information on The Dev Team. (Finished!) *-Update Mod List. (Finished!) *-Update CNC Websites. (Finished!) *Update has been completed! ----------------------------------------------------------------- *-Find flaws; bugs; and fix them. (Finished!) *-Add Atomix-Gaming Server rules. (Finished!) *-Add Atomix-Gaming IRC Channel Address. (Finished!) *-Add Atomix-Gaming Teamspeak Channel Address. (Finished!) *-Have SF redo their Video. (Finished!) *-Re-color HTML Links (Finished!) *-Reorganize Clan List Article for better navigation. (Finished!) *-Add ~FS clan ad to the Clan List. (Finished!) *-Re-vamp Main page. (Finished!) *-Add new background. (Finished!) *-Add "The Future of Xc." (Finished!) *-Add St0rm.net Gaming Community (Finished!) *-Add Info Section for St0rm.net Gaming Community. (Finished!) *-Add Info Section for N00bstories Gaming Community. (Finished!) *-Add Advertising Text for Mainpage; ask OSTKAdmin for assistance. (Finished!) *-Re-vamp CNC Websites page. (Finished!) *-Make a download section. (Finished!) *-Make a community section for C&C: Renegade players. (Finished!) *Update has been completed! --------------------------------------------------------- *-Find flaws; bugs; and fix them. (Finished!) *-Change the Logo. (Finished!) *-Add a "Recruitment" Tutorial. (3 Parts) (Finished!) *-Re-make Epsilon Worldwide's Website. (Finished!) *-Create HoS clan Article. (Finished!) *-Create U.N. Article. (Finished!) *-Re-make Epsilon Worldwide's Website. (Finished!) *-Change background. (Finished!) *-Update Atomix-Gaming staff list. (Finished!) *-Center some of main page text, and fix pictures above videos. (Finished!) *-Revise header, and logo. (Finished!) *-Change the Logo. (Finished!) *-Re-design Wikia Forum. (Finished!) *-Update Renegade X article, and add pictures. (Finished!) --------------------------------------------------------- *-Add List of Hacks 2 Video on YouTube. (Pending) *-Technical Help For Running Renegade. (Pending) *-Add a "Clan Creation" Tutorial. (3 Parts) (Pending) *-Add All Renegade Community TS, and IRC Channel Addresses. (In Progress) *-Add http://www.mt0wn.net/ (In Progress) *-Add Info Section for Tsunami Gaming Community. (Pending) *-Add another animated graphics. (In Progress) *-Update Clan List. (In Progress) *-Add IRC commands (Admins, Mods, Half-mods, Vip's, etc.) (In Progress) *-Update New Staff of Atomix AND Owner. *-Update new graphics of Atomix. *-Begin Making a New Atomix Video.